


No Drama

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Discord Creations [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Sometimes the start of a relationship is just too smooth.





	No Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the discord. 
> 
> Inspired by a picture on Pinterest.

"When is your and Momoichi's anniversary anyway?" Kise asked Aomine as they both sipped beers in Momoi and Aomine's backyard at their monthly group barbeque.  It had the group pausing their conversation as they suddenly realized that in the last eight years that Momoi and Aomine had been together no one knew their anniversary date.   
  
Aomine paused his next sip with his beer hanging in the air while Momoi straightens up from where she had been wiping away the ice cream that their son had shoved into his face as two years old were prone to do.   Their son toddled off now that his mother wasn't holding in place.   
  
Aomine set his beer down and looked to Momoi they had one of their trademark silent conversations.   
  
Momoi lips twitched finally and Aomine huffed out a laugh.   
  
"We don't exactly have one," Momoi explained as her lips twitched.   
  
"How do you not have one?" Kagami asked confused.   
  
Aomine cleared his throat, "Because we never actually established we were dating. We just started."   
  
Akashi was the one to break the stunned silence, he started laughing "Of course, you two would."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
